Lost Fairytales and Future Dreams: The Sequel
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Lost Fairytales and Future Dreams: The Sequel. Sequel to: 'Lost Fairytales and Future Dreams' by 'OakStone730' Well it's starts off as odd, but it is revealed why Harry and Ginny were divorced because they married the muggle way when witches and wizards are supposed to marry the magical way where there are no divorces, annulments only widowment, or widowerment.


**Lost Fairytales and Future Dreams: The Sequel.**

 **Sequel to:**

 **Lost Fairytales and Future Dreams**

 **by**

 **OakStone730**

 **Lost Fairytales and Future Dreams: The Sequel**

Harry escorted her to the Yule Ball

Harry said, "Gin, I was wondering, do you think um."

Ginny said, "Get back together, I don't know, my heart says to yes, and we are damn lucky we married the muggle way last time, but let's take it slow and all, this time before we decide again. but let's start as friends and all, again.

Harry nodded, "You're right. Take it slow. But have you been out in the muggle world lately?"

Ginny said, "With the kids, no. but I'm glad we got a chance to be together, but something in my spirit or conscience is telling me to get back to together, because I keep on waking up with these weirds scars, like C-Section scars, but I have had three children vaginally and in the evening the scars fade. Have you experienced something similar?"

Harry said, "Actually, i have it's like something from the afterlife, is telling us to get back together before we suffer the same pain are scars are telling us."

Ginny said, "what do you think it's telling us."

Harry said, "We need to ask Hermione and Ron about waking up with Scars and in the evening they fade."

Ginny nodded, "You're right. But you do know we will have to consummate the marriage again if we married I may have to get pregnant, but the muggle doctors and wizarding healers say one more child and the child itself may not make it and neither would i."

Harry said, "I'm glad Hermione stopped working at the ministry and now as a healer, she's figured out a way to make sure the mother doesn't lose the child no matter how premature the baby is."

Ginny said, "Good."

The following Day Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione at the Hollow(Ron and Hermione's home).

Hermione thoughtful look, "So you are saying you have scars specifically where on your bodies and can you give me and outline on your scars Harry, ginny's is easy to comprehend but yours however are not. Or you already did an outline yourself already."

Harry blushed, "Did an outline already."

Hermione nodded, "Alright, Ginny, your scars are where to the chest scars start and stop and how much pain do you feel up their in mornings."

Ginny answered, "All over my breasts is where I feel pain, like some one is using me a slice of ham based on the deli slicers I see and one scar line down from the top of my stomach to the right before my nether lips." and feel pains from the top to the bottom."

Hermione pursed her lips, "Harry?"

Harry said, "My bottom is based like Ginny's top half and feel pain that not even a pain potion nor muggle ibuprofen helps. Can you help us?"

Hermione said, "You do realize I was studying spiritual outlines of worlds that includes afterlives right."

Ginny asked, "So how many afterlives are there."

Hermione scowled, "4 bloody afterlives, Muggle Hell, Muggle Heaven, Wizarding Hell and Wizarding Heaven. There is a book titled Afterlife Destination by the wizarding god, and I have yet to find the bloody damn book. I need to find it in case I'm right about my theory about your pains and scars I really don't want to say anything, unless I know 100% right."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Of course, you always research, but try to speed it up will you."

Hermione said, "I'll try. Give me a week."

Harry said, "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione smiled, "You're welcome."

Harry and Ginny left.

Ron came in after the conversation, "Why didn't you tell them the truth, we know for a fact why their scars are there, it's warning them to get remarried again, this time their scars are warning them well, this is what you will experience in wizarding hell, because you will be going to wizarding hell, that's the reason the scars and the pain show up."

Hermione sighed, "I know Ron, it's just they are the two bloodiest most stubborniest people I have ever met in my life and the only way they would believe anything about the afterlife is from a book hopefully, I can find the damn thing."

1 Week passed.

Harry and Ginny returned to the Hollow again.

Ginny grumbled, "She better have found the damn book. I'm getting sick and tired of waking up to these damn scars and pains."

Harry grumbled, "You and me both."

Ron said, "Hey, Mate, Sis, I kind have overheard your talk with my wife last week and well she found the book she was looking for but well, the scars are well, let's Mione's explains academic things a hell of alot better than I ever could."

Harry muttered, "No doubt about it."Ginny snorted.

Ginny and Harry sat on the couch Ron brought tea filled with 3 vials of calming draught knowing his sister's and best mates anger. Unknowingly of course to Harry and Ginny.

Ron said, "Tea."

Harry drank a sip as did Ginny.

30 minutes later.

Hermione asked, "You finished the entire teapot. Good, now I can tell or rather show you I found the wizarding god and goddess book on the afterlife destination but the problem is I don't see your names anywhere I see my father's and Mothers and the rest of every but not yours. But I did find this rather odd passage. Ginny why don't you and Harry read the passage together:

Harry and Ginny scooted closer together. and read the passage together. Which said:

 _If living people shall have scars on their breasts or nether regions, it indictates that if they don't rekindle wiht the person who has the same type of scars they do, then their afterlife destination will be wizarding hell. If you don't follow the marriageable chart below and you mustn't divorce nor annul your marriage and you must be married magically not muggle way. magical way. If you married the muggle way and divorce the muggle way in the wizarding heaven world, the children you have conceived would be considered out of wedlock to the wizarding god and goddess unless the couple marries magically and if the couple never married magically not only would the couple go to wizarding hell so would their out of wedlock children. I, Ruler Anderson and my wife, Ruleress Compton-Anderson don't count muggle marriages as valid up here in this world, no matter if the ministry of magic does or not. You follow our rules or the highway. In the saying it's my way or the highway, the saying now goes, It's the wizarding god and goddesses way or the highway to wizarding hell. Your choice. The scars are a warning to prevent magical people from going to wizarding hell and once you marry magically and consummate the marriage magically. No need to create a new heir unless that is of course you wanted to of course. The scars will disappear once you and whomever your 1st husband/wife. were. You have to remarried to your first husband/wife or suffer going to wizarding hell in your afterlife, the scars are a symbol of your torture. Women's wombs are removed and Breasts are sliced off and you will feel phantom pains and well, the privates are multiplied 242,000 times and placed into a wood-chipper. of our variety. Same thing goes for the males' reproductive system.'_

Harry and Ginny paled.

Harry asked in a shaky voice, "Please tell me this is a joke please."

Hermione and Ron shook their heads no.

Ron said, "Why do the think me and Mione are still together true, we were married magically and dad would never grant an annulment yes. But me and Mione have been so close to use the Avada Kedvra curse on each other. There is a chart in there that says we have to stay married to whom are listed as the groom and bride and mostly everyone on the list actually married each other magically only you two married the muggle way. When doing our fights, we visited with the wizarding god and goddess and allowed us some time to talk to each other. Yes the book is true. Now it means that you two have to be remarried magically, it doesn't say how long it will take of course. You can be slow as turtles if you wish to wait until 50 yrs old. That's fine, but your scars will become permanent once you turn 55. Once that happens you will not have a chance of escaping wizarding hell. I've seen the tortures, there is that way in which they described, or recycling by Elders in the wiccan community lightning bolts. From your wiccan halves or doppelgangers. In other words you will be disintegrated. and When a soul disintegrates... I, can't finish, Mione."

Hermione finishes, "When a soul disintegrates, they are reborn into the same dimension and timeline, but as miscarriages, stillborns, still births, or are born as newborns, but dies within 3 to 7 days later. If Harry wasn't the boy who lived Neville would be the boy who lived instead and remember how he was in 3rd your 2nd Ginny?"

Ginny said, "Shy until 5th."

Hermione said, "Harry helped Neville gain confidence in himself, and if Harry wasn't around and Neville never gained confidence. There are two options I see. Neville will abandoned the magical community and never return and live life as a muggle or two fight voldemort and die trying and literally will be dead during the triwizard tournament and once neville dies we would be at the mercy of Voldemort himself."

Ginny paled even further. As Did Harry.

Hermione asked, "Have you decide to marry yet?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but we decided to try again after the latest coupling we had with different folk. Hopefully this time, Hermione do you think there was any potion that caused a lot of differences between Ginny and me. Because I still feel a spark, but it's less as it was sixth year."

Ron said, "Who would risk their life in Azkaban?"

Harry asked, "Dean maybe or someone else who hated the boy who lived or something, I, never fully caught all Neo-Death Eaters remember?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, Of course, I remember, there is only one left. he may have started a new groupment."

Harry nodded, "Exactly."

Ron smacked himself on the head of being so damn bloody stupid. "Mione, test them for potions please."

Hermione waved her wand over Harry and then Ginny and then tapped a parchment. Hermione's face turned blood-red and steam was coming out of her ears. and screeched, "WHO THE BLOODY HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING, I HAVE NO CLUE WHO GAVE THIS POTION TO HARRY AND GINNY, BUT IT WAS A COMPULSION POTION TO MARRY THE MUGGLE WAY AND ALSO A SOUL BOND PREVENTION POTION."

Harry asked, "Soul Bond prevention potions?"

Ron asked, "We need Bill, excuse me."

Ron went to the upstairs sitting room and called Bill.

Upstairs Sitting Room.

Bill said, "Yes, Ron what do you need?"

Ron said, "We need you at the hollow, I always thought it was strange that Harry and Ginny married the muggle (Bill mutters, 'You're not the only one), I have found out the reason why they divorced and married the muggle. Compulsion potion to marry the muggle way and soul bond prevention potion given to both of them."

Bill's eyes widened, "Once he heard that, 'Do they know what a soul bond is?"

Ron shook his head, "No, I'm leaving that up to you, but the problem is we don't know when the potions were given to them and why."

Bill said, "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Ron disappeared from the fire.

Bill yelled, "Master Ragnok."

Ragnok said, "Yes, Cursebreaker Weasley. What is it you need."

Bill asked, "Can the goblin healers remove soul bond prevention potions from individuals."

Ragnok growled, "Who are the takers of the potion."

Bill said, "My sister, Ginny and Harry Potter."

Ragnok said, "Band-Rift."

Rift said, "You called."

Ragnok said, "Yes, Can you cleanse two individuals of soul bond prevention potion and make sure they will stay immune to such attempts in the future."

Rift said, "Of course. but why?"

Ragnok said, "Cursebreaker Weasley, get them here yesterday."

30 minutes later. They were dragged into Gringotts by Bill Weasley after the explanation, they denied it being soulmates and all.

Bill said, "Sit Down, You both were giving a soul bond prevention potion, I'm not sure by whom and I already explained it you both at the Hollow, and if we known you were soul-mates, we could've petitioned for guardianship or at least allow the soul bond to activate to get you away from the Dursleys."

Bill shook his head, "Bandrift, can you tell when the potions were taken?"

Band-rift waved her hands around and muttered and cursed, "of course. it would've happened then. No wonder."

Bill looked at the Goblin Healer and never seen her so angry.

Bill said, "So when was the soul bond prevention potion taken."

Bandrift scowled, "During the Wedding Rehersal 10 bloody years ago. Punch was spiked."

Harry and Ginny's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Harry said, "Do you know who spiked the bowl?"

Bandrift said, "I sense the magical signature and I know it's a wizard, a light wizard gone dark. But other than that I can't now. Do you have any wedding books, or albums, that well. The pain problem I already cleansed you of the potions, but your souls are weak, too weak to be bonded at the moment next Christmas after shall we strong enough to be married. Your souls want revenge on whom ever did give you the potions, and the potion wasn't only a compulsion potion to get married the muggle way, but also a divorcement potion after 3 children were born."

Harry and Ginny had a tick or twitch in their right eyes, wanting to know who in the hell would've done such a thing.

Harry said, "I know what to do. Goblin Healer BandRift, May I hire you a security and the other goblins, you will be like a muggle metal detector to know who gave me and Gin the potions. You know about muggle metal detectors right?"

Rift nodded, "Yes, as do the rest of the goblins, while wizards are sometimes ignorant of the muggle world, we goblins updated. I ask Ragnok and Griphook to be security guards for the part along with the goblin army."

Harry said, "Granted."

Ragnok, "Yep. When will this event take place and Where."

Harry said, "Expecto Patronum."

"Tell the Headmistress that I want a Valentine's Ball at Hogwarts for the adults of the old classes. and Tell her she will receive notice for the reason why that is. That all guest are supposed to be single or going stag unless they are magically married not muggle married."

The stag bounced away.

Cat patronus returned, "Granted Mr. Potter and I can't believe someone of your or Miss Weasley's year would do that to you both. I'll allow the goblins to come and be the guards, but the entire goblin army are you sure that's necessary Never mind, I guess I've got to accept it one way or the other."

Harry said, "Done."

Ginny said, "Stag?"

Ron said, "Going by yourself if you are single doesn't matter if you are in a relationship or not. He only allows the stags to join without being screened the ones in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship will be the ones being screened and the magical marriage couples skips being screen, while the muggle ones don't."

6 Weeks later.

Harry said, "Almost time."

Ginny said, "Yeah, but why make Hermione and Ron get screened."

Harry smiled, "Because so I can say I didn't give them special treatment."

Ron and Hermione passed the screening process and grumbled about jealous obligations.

Seamus was screened as was his female friend Elizabeth MacDonald from the Americas.

Everyone else was screened, but that's odd.

The last party arrivals.

Ragnok said, "I'm sorry Mr. Thomas, Miss Patil you must be screened before you may enter.

Patil was screened and passed. Dean was screen and the wards and anti apparition everyone and portkey wards and floo closed down.

Dean was captured.

Kingsley Shacklebolt only need one question and then it was the death veil.

"Name"

Dean said, "Dean Andrew Thomas, muggleborn or halfblood not sure which."

Kingsley said, "Did you give Harry and Ginny the wedding compulsion and soul bond prevention potions?"

Dean struggled with great effort to lie, but Kingsley asked the same question again.

Dean answered, "Yes. I did, because Harry stole her from me, we were going to get together after school, but considering she got the boy who lived, probably to get out of poverty(Ginny scoffed, "I'M NOT LIKE MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD. I LOVE HARRY FOR WHO HE IS NOT FOR HIS FAME IF YOU WERE SMART YOU WOULD'VE NOTICED THAT.) Dean continued to dig his hole deeper and deeper and deeper that he couldn't get out.

Harry said, "Kinglsey wait, I have one question for Dean."

Kingsley said,"Go ahead Potter."

Harry asked, "Are you an abusive boyfriend and did you rape your exgirlfriends and whom did you rape and obliviated."

Dean asnwered, "Yes to both and Lavendar Brown, Fay Dunbar and almost every girl in every house."

Harry said, "Which two did you not rape."

Dean answered, "Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley."

Harry said, "When you were in a relationship with Ginerva Weasley were you planning on raping her?"

Dean answered, "Yes."

Harry asked, "When."

Dean said, "You and Ronald actually caught me right before I planned on during the tapestry where you and Ronald caught me snogging, Ginny owes you gratitude, if you haven't caught me I would've raped her and forced her to marry me."

Kingsley gave the antidote. to the bastard.

Harry punched him the jaw. until all 32 teeth fell out of Dean's mouth.

Kingsley said, "Dean Andrew Thomas, You are under arrest for the raping of Hogwarts students and the attempted rape of Miss Weasley. and the compulsion potion for muggle marriage and divorcement after 3 children and the soul bond prevention potion anything you say will be held againsts as this is not the muggle court of law, I know now why Minister Bagnold didn't ever both with trials. Let's go. to the veil."

Dean Thomas was dragged out kicking and screaming and placed in the ministry's holding hell, when Kingsley continued to question him constantly.

Dean was pushed through the veil on March 1 That year. Ron was glad that was his own specialized birthday present.

3 yrs later Harry and Ginny rekindled their relationship and have been remarried magically for a year and this time they truly soulbonded and always asked for a potion examination and unfortunately yes it was a full soul bond and sharing memories they learned to block other sex acts from the others memories and all. but they realized the sex with one another was more Brilliant once they soul bonded and they finally lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
